Life As We Know It
by LoveLeaMichele
Summary: Cory and Lea share mutual friends. When those mutual friends set them up on a date from hell the decide they hate eachother. But when a terrible accident happens, leaving Lea and Cory to get along and changing their life as they know  it
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday, January 25 2011

"Thank you!"

She shouted as the glass door slammed shut. Her heels tapped the concrete floor as she struggled to walk in a fast pace down the road. Her phone squashed between her cheek and shoulder.

"Okay, I just went and brought loads of baby stuff! I'll come round tonight and show you some! Okay, bye mom love you!"

She said down the phone in a soft, loving, babyish tone. And continued rushing. Caroline was a delicate woman; soft pale skin, hazel eyes and mousey brown hair. Late 20s, a loving wife and soon to be mom. She was a successful Broadway actress and co-director staring in many musicals such as Rent, Hairspray and Legally Blonde, bestselling author, and was now working in New York City as a director for a TV show. She was lucky; she'd achieved a lot in 28 years and was proud of that.

She carried on struggling down the road, her arms filled with baby bits; boxes of nappies, toys, clothes and other stuff. It was her lunch break, she had no choice but to go out and shop, she had to find things for her baby (that was due in 5 weeks) sometime. Somewhere in her busy schedule.

Her phone began to ring, she stopped got it from her purse and secured it once again between her cheek and shoulder and continued walking.

"Hey, where are you honey? Maria wants to know where you are; she's moaning... Again!"

"Hey Lea, tell her I'm just on my way. I had to pop to the store to get some baby bits; times running out I had no choice! I don't know how I'm gonna handle everything!" just as she said that her phone slipped from under her cheek, Caroline went to grab the falling mobile and let go of all her things. In that moment she thought to herself, how am I supposed to handle all these things and a baby? Caroline, the bags of baby stuff and the phone all fell to the floor.

"Caroline? Carrie? Honey what just happened? I'm worried! Where are you?" Lea rushed trying to get an answer from Carrie.

Caroline picked up the phone and answered

"Oh Lea, what am I supposed to do? I can't raise a baby; you're the marriage material, motherly one! Not me, what was I thinking when I got knocked up?"

All the thoughts of her being a bad mom, and not being able to cope rushed through her head. She started to cry.

"No, Carrie you're wrong! You're gonna be an amazing mom, I know it! You and Peter are gonna be amazing parents, you need to stop doubting yourself! You've got everyone to help you Caroline. I want you to know, you're not alone! And where are you? Because I'm coming to get you, then you need to rest up so I'm taking you home. I'll handle Maria".

Lea was right.

Carrie did need the rest.

She was going to be an amazing parent.

And she wasn't alone in all this.

She felt like it sometimes but her mom only lived a couple blocks away. And Lea only lived a 5 minute walk away. Besides so many moms manage to juggle work and a baby, it's a struggle but they manage!

Lea could understand why Caroline felt alone, having such a big family house to herself. She must feel lonely.

Peter is Caroline's husband, he is an Army officer. He's often away in Afghanistan, serving his country. Caroline was proud of him, for fighting but feared something would happen. Every night she'd kiss his photo on her nightstand, and tell him what had happened in her day. Where she'd been, who she'd seen, if she'd felt the baby kick or move. She knew he wouldn't reply but she felt like he was there, in Afghanistan he was listening and replying.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday January 26 2011

Caroline woke up in her bed, buried deep under her pillows and duvet. She rolled over to her photo of Peter and stared deeply. Eventually said good morning and kissed his picture. She laid there in bed for a few seconds while she tried to wake up fully, rubbing her eyes, stretching and yawning. She began to sit up, taking everything in, missing Peter, being so heavily pregnant, what had happened yesterday. The light beamed through the crack in her blind,

"Fuck!"

She shot up looked at her clock, and realised the time 10:48 she jumped out of bed and ran to go pee, taking her phone with her. Lea, Caroline pressed the speaker button; it rang about 5 times before Lea answered.

"LEA! Why didn't you wake? Maria will fire me for being lazy!" Caroline yelled down the phone,

"Hey, how are you feeling? Don't worry about work today Maria and I have it covered! Just sleep and I'll come round tonight to chat and make dinner yeah? Okay, love you"

Without Caroline having a chance to say anything Lea put the phone down.

Lea was a bright, bubbly caring woman. With deep brown eyes, olive toned skin and dark chocolate brown hair. She was small and bouncy with tonnes of energy; you could see why she and Caroline were best friends and had been since middle school. Lea was always what Caroline needed; an optimist. She always managed to cheer Caroline up and always thought of others before herself. She often questioned what her life would be without Lea.

Lea was Caroline's Peter when he was away, she played the role of husband while he wasn't there to comfort her. She loved her like a sister and always would.

Saturday January 29 2011

The door knocked.

Caroline looked at her clock it was 10.29pm. Who could that be knocking at this time? She thought to herself. She was snuggled on her couch with Bryn her dog snuggled next to her; she stood up tightened her robe above her bump and walked slowly approaching the door with Bryn in her arms as protection. She looked saw a distaughted image through the glass of her door, dusty army clothed colors. She thought it may have been Cory, Peter's best friend. He was in the rank above Peter, which meant he didn't go to Afghanistan nearly as much as Peter. He was an officer that sorted through the paper work and employees, he also trained to new recruits.

Cory was tall, very tall in fact! 6'2" to be precise! He had short dark brown hair, deep hazel eyes and the cutest crooked smile. He was a fun and outgoing man when he wasn't working. He lived in the moment and wasn't afraid (and often didn't think) about the consequences.

He just did it.

Cory often came round to check on Caroline, he would talk to her about the baby and if she needed any help. He was loving and caring along with spontaneous and crazy!

He helped her out moving heavy things in her house, or is she needed a photo hanging on the wall. He was her Peter when Peter wasn't there.

She reached for the door handle, unlocked the three locks one by one and gently pulled the door towards her.

Peering through the crack she realised who it was

"Peter?"

She questioned herself, was it really him?

"PETER!" She screamed as she realised it was her husband. Flinging the door wide open she leapt into his arms and squeezed him tightly not wanting to let go.

"Hi baby, I've missed you so-!"

Peter began to say before Caroline crashed her lips onto his, embracing and kissing him passionately as tears rolled down her cheeks, she wasn't expecting her husband home for at least four weeks.

"much" He continued his sentence.

After 5 minutes of kissing, squeezing and hugging on the doorstep Caroline finally let go, she held his hand and they walked into the house together, in that moment Caroline felt less alone than she had done in her entire life. She was the happiest woman alive. Caroline walked into the living room and sat Peter on the couch with a look in her eye promising she'll finish what she started later that evening.

She walked out into the kitchen to make coffee for her and Peter and told Peter to stay exactly where he was and relax.

When Carrie brought in the coffee she placed it on the coffee table, sat on the couch and snuggled up with Peter and Bryn. Her legs extended onto Peters lap. Her family felt complete again.

They sat up till 2am discussing babies, Afghanistan, and what had happened while Peter was away. And Peter finally got to watch the sonogram video of his little baby.

When they both finally decided to turn in Peter picked his wife up and carried her up the stairs. Caroline felt although she was in some sort of romantic movie, when they reached their bedroom Peter gently laid Caroline on the bed as they both started to undress. Once they were naked Peter admired his wife's beautiful body, he hadn't seen her so heavily pregnant and thought it was incredible. He couldn't believe his little baby was in there. His little baby he had made with the one he loved.


End file.
